Medabots: Chaotic Medals
by YakuzaLord
Summary: New Medabots and new Medals have been discovered. Some Medals are dangerous to handle. If you put the wrong Medal in your Medabot, it could be history for it.
1. A New Beginning

"Ikki, you'll be late for school." Said Mrs. Tenrio. "Okay, Mom! I'm going! C'mon, Metabee!" Ikki called.

"Hold on, Ikki, you're going too fast down the stairs!" Metabee reminded Ikki.

At school, all the kids had their own Medabots. They played, battled and hanged out with them

But, there was a kid who looks like he never had one. He always spent his time alone and had no friends. He

wears a black jacket and jeans. He had light blue hair and red eyes. His name was Kamui.

"Hey there!" Said Ikki to Kamui with a happy tone. "Welcome to our school. We hope you enjoy your stay."

Kamui just looked at Ikki and said "Nice Medabot you have there. I hope he doesn't end up in the scrap pile."

"Hey!" Yelled Metabee "You think I'm weak?"

"Of course I do. You think you'd stand a chance against MY Medabot?" Kamui said insulting Metabee.

"Hey, Ikki. Who's your friend?" Asked Arika who was walking towards them.

"Don't mind him, Arika. He just insulted me and Metabee." Said Ikki with an angry tone.

"Insulted you?" Arika asked "He looks like a nice guy."

"Don't let looks deceive you, Arika. He's mean and cold." Said Metabee. "Yeah. He could

be dangerous to be with." Added Brass.

"Ikki, I challenge you to a fight at the Shinagami shrine tonight at precisely 12:00am." Said Kamui.

"B.. But.. Kamui." Stammered Ikki. "That place is said to be haunted."

"What's the matter Ikki?" Mocked Kamui "Afraid of ghosts? If you don't come tonight,

I'll send my own Medabot to bring you to me."

Ikki paused and looked around Kamui. He didn't see any Medabot but just Kamui.

"Okay, I'll go there tonight." Said Ikki bravley. "What!" Asked Metabee.

"Metabee, we don't have any choice. We could get hurt if his Medabot got us."

"Good! I'll wait for you there." Said Kamui walking away.


	2. Ryuzan

"Wow, Ikki... Are you sure that you're brave enough to go there?" Arika asked Ikki. "Don't rub it in, Arika,

you're starting to scare me" Replied Ikki "Hey Ikki" called Metabee.

When Ikki turned around, he saw Metabee under a sheet and Ikki screamed and ran away.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Metabee. "That wasn't funny, Metabee!" Said Ikki with an anger symbol on his head.

Arika and Brass just laughed at what happened.

Later that night...

"Good night, Ikki." Said Mr. Tenrio. "Good night, dad." Replied Ikki. At 11:30pm,

Ikki sneaked out of bed and slowly went down the stairs.As he left, he called Metabee

and they walked to Shinagami shrine.

At the shrine...

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Ikki said to himself repeatedly. "Relax, Ikki."

Said Metabee "We only have to find Kamui, he's supposed to be here."

Then, they saw a mysterious shadow on top of the roof of a Mausoleum. It was Kamui's shadow.

He had no Medabot with him but there was a rustling in the trees.

"What was that!" Ikki asked nervously. "Ohh, that's just my Medabot. RYUZAN!" Answered Kamui.

Out of the bushes popped out a very thin Medabot. He had a black paint scheme and wings without any flaps.

Name: Ryuzan

Type: Moon Type

Weapons: Two long swords, claws and Blades on his wings

Specialty: Moon slash

"Ready to lose, Ikki?" Asked Kamui "Ryuzan! Destroy him!"


	3. Unsolved Mysteries

As the battle begins, Metabee and Ryuzan charge towards each other. Metabee

shoots Ryuzan with his laser cannon but Ryuzan is too fast. He dashes and appears behind Metabee.

As he appeared behind Metabee, he gave him a powerful slash, knocking Metabee backwards.

"Agh!" Shouted Metabee "This guy is way too tough!"

"Don't give up, Metabee! He should fall after a few minutes." Said Ikki.

"I suggest you don't risk it, Ikki. Metabee might not even survive this battle." Mocked Kamui

"Ryuzan! Destroy Metabee, immediately!"

"Affirmative..." Said Ryuzan emmotionlessly.

When Ryuzan went behind Metabee once more, he got hit by someone familiar.

It was Rokusho.

"Don't worry, Metabee." He said "I'm here to help you"

"Why is he intruding in our battle! Destroy him, Ryuzan!" Shouted Kamui angrily

But, Rokusho wasn't expecting Ryuzan to be a weak enemy. Ryuzan immediately

jumped over Rokusho giving him a powerful kick.

"He is stronger than I thought. Use the Medaforce, Metabee!" Rokusho said.

"Good idea, Rokusho." Replied Metabee "Medaforce!"

As that happened, Ryuzan fell to the ground, smoking but not burnt to a crisp.

"What!" Kamui said surprised "It cannot be! The Light Medaforce!"

"Light Medaforce?" Asked Ikki "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Master... Exit.." Ryuzan told Kamui

"Very well. Another time, Ikki!" Said Kamui running away with Ryuzan

"Light Medaforce... What is it?" Ikki wondered.


	4. Reunion

Off Topic: I forgot how to spell Tenryou so I put here Tenrio. I was also kinda sleepy when I did this so, please forgive me. XD

The next day...

"Tell me, Henry. Are you familiar with a uh... so called.. Light Medaforce?" asked Ikki who was still wondering about it.

"Hmm. Well, there is a rumor that within every Medabot, they have either a Light Medaforce or a Dark medaforce." said Henry

"Metabee has a Light Medaforce because of his good heart. Both Light and Dark Medaforces are equal in strength meaning, none of which is stronger than the other." He continued.

"Ikki, let's find Koji. He might know about this as well." suggested Metabee.

"Well, I guess I've got nothing to lose. C'mon guys." Ikki called his gang.

At Koji's house...

"Koji?" Ikki said repeatedly.

After a few seconds, Koji and Sumilidon popped out of the bushes scaring Ikki and his friends.

"YIKES!" yelled Metabee.

"To be a ninja, I must have absolute silence" whispered Koji

"What was that all about, Koji?" asked Arika furiously as fire was burning in her eyes

"I am taking up ninjitsu now." said Koji

"Then use it for uhh... Then use it for missions! Not for frightening people!" said Ikki with the anger symbol on his head

"Hey Sumilidon, we came here to ask you something." said Brass tugging Sumilidon's arm

"Let me guess. Is it about the Light Medaforce?" asked Sumilidon

"That's right! How did you know?" Ikki asked

"I fought against my neighbor yesterday and our Medabots had the same abilities. The Light Medaforce." said Koji

"This is giving me a headache!" said Metabee "We hafta find this out before my head blows up!"


End file.
